elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Melina Cassel
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = Hireling |location = |region = |province = |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Melina Cassel is a vampire. She may become the personal enchanting hireling for the Vestige should they choose to allocate points into the Enchanting Hireling skill for enchanting, once they reach the appropriate level. She will send a letter with select materials to the Vestige on a daily basis, although the items she sends may be improved with additional points into the Enchanting Hireling skill. Hireling Letters Melina may send the Vestige multiple letters to their inbox, detailing her adventures as she gathers resources for the Vestige. The following are a collection of the letters that she will send: #''Thank you so much for allowing me to handle all your enchanting component needs. You will never have reason to regret or fear your arrangement with Melina Cassel. My base of operations is Castle Ravenwatch in the kingdom of Rivenspire, though I range far and wide to gather the best materials for your use. On that, you have my word.'' #''Patron. May these components find you well. Do not let the rumors and innuendos trouble you. House Ravenwatch, to whom I owe allegiance, is an ancient and honored house. It wields much respect and power in Rivenspire. Anything you may have heard to the contrary is most likely not true. And it should not affect our arrangement in the slightest.'' #''Not only am I an excellent purveyor of enchanting components, I am an accomplished enchanter in my own right. I am still a relative novice, but I grow more skilled every day. Never fear, however. I will never keep the choicest materials for my own use. That would be a conflict of interest. As you can see by this shipment, I share and share alike.'' #''Lady Melina Cassel of House Ravenwatch here! I apologize for the tardiness of this shipment, but circumstances beyond my control limit my component collection activities to the darkest hours of the night. I don't want to worry you, but I have a peculiar condition that requires I stay out of the sunshine. I do my best hunting at night, however.'' #''Ah, I love the night! The darkness is so peaceful, so serene. I don't see why people find it frightening. The night is not to be feared. It is to be enjoyed! Now, the things that wander around in the darkness are an entirely different matter, but we cannot allow a few hooligans to ruin the experience for the rest of us. Your shipment is enclosed.'' #''Melina Cassel again, writing to you in the darkest hours before the dawn. I hope this package of enchanting components reaches you in a timely manner. I continue to endeavor to make sure you rarely notice my peculiar affectation, though I guess I should refrain from mentioning it so often. In the meantime, enjoy these components.'' #''Have I told you about Estelle? She is one of the servants at Castle Ravenwatch. She does everything around the castle--she cooks, she cleans, she mends our cloaks. I hesitate to mention, but she also provides a service beyond the call of duty. I will not bore you with the details, but without her, life at the castle would be much more difficult.'' #''I suppose I should tell you something about life at the castle. I am one of the wards of Count Verandis Ravenwatch. I live here with Adusa and Gwendis, and they are my very best of friends! In addition to studying enchanting and providing components to patrons such as yourself, I learn to cope with "our special gifts," as the Count calls them.'' #''We also have a number of trusted and devoted servants. Estelle is one, as is Kalin, though he often travels with the Count. The castle and its grounds are extensive, and there are many chambers within its thick, stone walls. I love it here! But the Count has so many rules. Sometimes I think the rules hinder us, but I suppose the Count knows best.'' #''I was mentioning the rules we must follow here at Castle Ravenwatch. I'm certain they are similar to the instructions your elders set for you. We must not eat to indulgence. We must not kill our food. We must not hunt innocent blood. All rather standard fare. But the Count and Adusa are sticklers that we follow these rules to the letter.'' #''As I was saying. Rules. I believe they were created to be broken. Gwendis agrees with me. I'm sure you do too. How can we strive for greatness if we can't leap over the boundaries that surround us? I say leap, my patron, leap! But don't let Adusa know. She refuses to break so much as an egg, let alone a rule. Your components are enclosed.'' #''Another evening of resource collection, another shipment of components. Thus, the cycle of patron and hireling continues. On my most recent outing, I happened upon an unusual sight--three happy scamps dancing merrily within a circle of glowing stones. I watched for a time, fascinated, when I noticed another figure in their midst.'' #T''he figure that the scamps were dancing around was a young man, bound in thick ropes and gagged with a piece of ratty old cloth. He looked frightened. Not at all as happy and gay as the prancing scamps. I felt sorry for the prisoner, but I also wanted to throw off my clothes and run into the circle to dance with the scamps. Is that strange?'' #''No, patron. I didn't throw off my clothes and run naked into the glowing circle of stones. Just get that image right out of your head this very instant! Although I really wanted to get naked and dance, truth be told. Oh, very well! Imagine away. Here's your shipment of components.'' #''So there I was, fascinated by the prancing scamps and concerned about the captive young man in equal measure. It dawned on me that I was being influenced by some sort of charm or enchantment, and that piqued my interest even more. It was time to live up to the code of House Ravenwatch and take action. After I send you these components.'' #''It was a simple matter to startle the prancing scamps and send them scurrying into the darkness. Stepping into the glowing circle of rocks, however, was another matter entirely. As soon as my foot broke the border of the circle, the desire to start dancing once again rose inside me like lava rushing to erupt from the mouth of a bubbling volcano.'' #''It took an extreme effort not to succumb to the silent beat of the enchantment. I drew back my foot. Then, in a burst of inspiration, I kicked out and knocked over one of the glowing stones. The glow faded and the desire to dance popped like a soap bubble. I'm not sure I expected gratitude, but the fear in the captive's eyes seemed uncalled for.'' #''Turns out, the fear in the young man's eyes had nothing to do with me. Instead, it was directed toward the menacing figure sneaking up behind me. I barely dodged out of the way as the Daedra-worshipping cultist tried to swing his sword through the spot where my neck had been a moment before. But I haven't forgotten--your components are included.'' #''Dear patron, I won't bore you with the details of how I dealt with the Daedric cultist. Nor do I want to burden you with facts about me that would at best upset you and at worst make you see me in an unfavorable light. Suffice it to say, I subdued the villain and followed the Count's strictest rule: Never feed to excess--except on a villain.'' #''Now where was I? Oh, yes. The villain. I dispatched the cultist with relative ease and had a quick bite. (Fighting makes me peckish.) Unfortunately, my actions seemed to upset the captive young man, who recoiled from me. I must admit, I was expecting him to be a bit more grateful to me for rescuing him. Perhaps if I remove his bindings'' #''I guess the old saying is true. Never eat on a first date. The captive I rescued from the cultist is the son of a lesser noble house. Lyam Fontbonne is tall, with dark eyes and a tuft of dark hair. He's also rude and ungrateful. And he had the audacity to call me a monster! If he thinks we're going to have a second date, he's probably mistaken!'' #''It took some doing, but I was able to calm Lyam down. I convinced him that his eyes were playing tricks on him. The stress of almost being sacrificed to a Daedric Prince and all. Of course I didn't bite the cultist! And I never sucked the blood from his neck! Now that that's behind us, I wonder if he has an escort for the High King's ball?'' #''What a wonderful evening! Lyam and I talked for hours on the walk back to Shornhelm. He really is quite charming when he isn't being sacrificed to Daedric Princes. He still seems a little shy around me, and I think I make him nervous, but I'm sure he's going to invite me to attend the High King's ball! Your latest components are enclosed.'' #''Oh, patron! What did I do wrong? It's been two days and I haven't heard a word from Lyam Fontbonne since we said good night on the steps of his family's home in Shornhelm. I saved him from scamps! We shared a moment! And now, nothing! I must be a terrible person! But never fear, I haven't shirked my duty. Your components are enclosed.'' #''Oh happy day! A messenger arrived at the castle today. He brought a letter from Lyam. He apologized for the delay and wants to see me! What should I wear? I need to find Gwendis! She's so much better at these sorts of things. I promise to tell you all about my meeting with Lyam. Next time.'' #''Gwendis is amazing. She was so helpful! She advised me all about what dress to wear, how to set my hair, all sorts of things to make my meeting with Lyam unfold as smoothly as possible. He still seemed nervous and a little shy, but he did eventually ask me to attend the High King's ball. I, of course, told him I'd think about it and let him know.'' #''Gwendis volunteered to respond to Lyam's invitation to accompany him to the High King's ball for me. She's such a good friend! She let him know that I would be both honored and delighted to attend the ball as his companion for the evening. Now all I have to do is wait patiently for the night of the ball. Arrgh! I don't do patiently very well.'' #''While waiting for the High King's ball, I decided I needed a distraction. A short trip into the wilds of Rivenspire to search out new components seemed like a good idea. I hadn't poked around the ruins of the Lorkrata Hills for a while, so that was as good a destination as any. I was immediately successful, as you can see from this shipment.'' #''I'm not as alone out here as I had thought. I know someone is watching me. The question is, is this mysterious observer benign or dangerous? Well, either way, they are about to discover that Lady Melina Cassel can be deadly when the need arises. In the meantime, enjoy these components.'' #''I slipped into the shadows and moved through the ruins, keeping to the darkness. I was certain that I was nearly invisible to my mysterious observer. In that way, I was able to approach his hiding spot without him noticing. He was so focused on scanning the ruins that he never suspected I was now right behind him. It was time to play with my prey.'' #''Interesting. The man who had been watching me in the Lorkrata ruins wasn't as clueless as I suspected. He was a hulking Nord who wore the armor of a Resolute of Stendarr. He moved as fast as a Wood Elf and was upon me in an instant, his weapon at the ready. I smiled and introduced myself. It was the polite thing to do before I ripped his face off.'' #''Have you heard of the Resolutes of Stendarr? They're a holier-than-you group of warriors, intent on hunting down and destroying anything they don't understand. The Resolute I met in Lorkrata called himself Jakothon Sacred-Oath. He was everything you think of and more when you hear the words "religious Nord." And, yes, he was here to kill me.'' #''Why does a Resolute of Stendarr want to kill Lady Melina Cassel? Well, that is the question. It was the first thing I asked him after he made his intentions known. "Because you are a foul, unholy, ugly creature," Jakothon replied. "Because you are a vampire!" What an ill-mannered brute! I am in no way ugly! As for vampire, well, he had me there.'' #''Does my true nature surprise you, patron? Does it disgust you? Fill you belly with terror and your bowels with dread? Really? If so, I'm disappointed in you. After all, I've served you faithfully and honored our agreement to the letter. I'm not a monster. Count Verandis says we're special. That we have a duty to those who don't possess our gifts.'' #''I'm not sure how it would have turned out, but Jakothon and I did not fight that day. While we were in the midst of exchanging harsh words and harsher insults, a pack of mindless bloodfiends emerged from the darkness behind the Resolute and fell upon him with savage gusto. With a sigh and despite our differences, I decided to save the Resolute.'' #''I must say, Jakothon Sacred-Oath certainly knows how to dispatch bloodfiends. Once I intervened and gave him a chance to get his bearings, he took down the rest of the bloodfiends with only a modicum of help from me. He didn't thank me. He didn't decide to be my friend. All he said was, "I'll be watching," and he turned and walked away.'' #''Since I'm still employed, I'll assume that my being a vampire doesn't concern you--at least not enough to stop receiving enchanting components from me. If you're interested, I'll tell you more about life in House Ravenwatch and how we use our special gifts. For now, please accept these materials as a sort of thank you for your ... understanding.'' #''It's me again, Melina Cassel. I'm an enchanter-in-training, a supplier of enchanting materials, and one thing more. I'm a vampire. I live by the same code as all members of House Ravenwatch, a code put in place and enforced by Count Verandis. Our primary goal is to do good works, to use our special gifts to help in any way we can.'' #''The rest of our code involves such high concepts as honor and vigilance, noble spirit and restraint. We only feed from willing volunteers, and never to excess. The only exception to that rule is when we encounter criminals and evil cultists. In those cases, we can give the monsters within us full reign. Your components are enclosed.'' #''Now that you know the particulars of my unique existence, let's get back to the more mundane aspects of my life. The night of the High King's ball is fast approaching, and I have a list of preparations as long as my arm to deal with. That means I need assistance. That means I need Gwendis! She really is an expert at these kinds of affairs.'' #''The High King's ball is almost upon us and I still have a hundred-and-one tasks to do. I have to have my hair set and my make-up done. And I need a gown. And a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers in the land. Gwendis says she's working on everything, but I'm starting to become nervous. I want to make a good impression when Lyam comes to call.'' #''Gwendis did it again! She brought six women into the castle and four hours later my hair is perfect, my make-up is exquisite, my gown is gorgeous, and I feel beautiful! Now all I have to do is not move for the next six hours until Lyam arrives to take me to the ball. But I haven't shirked my responsibilities, patron! Your components are enclosed.'' #''Be still my beating heart! Lyam arrived at our door'' he looked simply smashing! (And, yes, contrary to popular belief, our hearts beat quite well, thank you.) How handsome the scion of the Fontbonne family looked in his finery! And, I'm pleased to say, he seemed as impressed by my appearance as I was by his. He took my hand and we were off. #''Have you ever attended the High King's ball, patron? What a marvelous production! The music, the food, the entertainers! We danced the night away and enjoyed each other's company. My only regret is that the party eventually came to an end. That's the trouble with the night. It never lasts as long as you want it to. Use these new materials wisely.'' #''Dawn approached as Lyam walked me to the doors of Castle Ravenwatch. I could sense Gwendis watching from the shadows, but she never revealed herself. Lyam told me how much he enjoyed the evening. We kissed. I wanted it to go on forever. But the sun was rising. Reluctantly, we parted. Now I'm happy and sad at the same time. Isn't that strange?'' #''Do you think it's too soon to see Lyam again? Would it be to forward of me to call upon him? To throw myself upon him and ravish him with sweet kisses? I feel like a school-girl and it feels wonderful! Gwendis claims all the credit, but I think my wit, charm, and beauty had something to do with Lyam's reaction. But here are more components.'' #''I couldn't stand being cooped up in the castle for another moment, so I grabbed my pack and headed out to acquire more enchanting components for my clients. It was either that or go mad waiting for word to arrive from Lyam. His silence can be infuriating at times! Not a note since the ball! But my work provides a distraction--for the most part.'' #''A few days away from the castle and worrying about Lyam Fontbonne has done me a world of good. I even got to perform a community service (as the Ravenwatch code commands of us) when I saved a couple of travelers from bandits along the road to Shornhelm. I'm heading home now. And there better be something from Lyam waiting for me when I get there!'' #''Oh joyous day! There was something from Lyam waiting when I returned to the castle. He filled our great hall with the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen! It was like all the colors of the rainbow exploded inside the castle. I guess I did make an impression! But where is everyone? Why is the castle empty? What happened while I was gone?'' #''Other than the flowers from Lyam, Castle Ravenwatch is deserted. Gwendis, Adusa, even the servants have disappeared without leaving so much as a note to tell me where they've gone to. I was especially happy when I arrived to find the flowers, but now I'm concerned about my friends and family. I'm growing irritated with these reversals of emotions.'' #''I'm alone in the castle. Gwendis and Adusa are missing. The servants are gone. Even fair Estelle, who usually offers me my evening meal, is nowhere to be found. I'm hungry! And I'm worried about the household, as well. Why couldn't I have one day to revel in Lyam's loving gesture? Your materials are enclosed.'' #''Still no word from Gwendis or Adusa. Not even a message from any of our servants. I should be basking in the scent of the beautiful flowers that Lyam sent me after the ball, but instead I'm pacing back and forth and imagining all kinds of horrible fates that may have befallen my family. Well, the time to wait is over. I need to do something!'' #''I took another look around the castle before striking out blindly and I discovered something disturbing hiding behind one of the baskets of flowers. It was a brief note from the Resolute of Stendarr. "Your prisoners shall be free," the note said. It was signed "Jakothon Sacred-Oath." The fool! Those are our household servants, not our prisoners!'' #''I need to reach Jakothon and the servants before Gwendis and Adusa find them, otherwise House Ravenwatch might well wind up at war with the Resolutes of Stendarr. I really don't need this trouble right now, patron. Things were going so well before that Nord started following me around. Oh, and enjoy the new materials I've enclosed.'' #''If I were a hulking Nord who thought all vampires were fiends and practiced a religion of intolerance and piety, where would I hide? The cathedral in Shornhelm? A Stendarr shrine in the wilderness? Maybe a cave rumored to be haunted by evil spirits that's actually home to a pack of domesticated wolves? How should I know? I'm not a Nord!'' #''I decided to take a chance and check out some of the caves near Castle Ravenwatch to see if Jakothon was using any of them as a lair. I must say, the hunger pangs are beginning to cloud my judgement, but I won't let a skipped meal or three get the better of me. I just hope I find him and the servants before Adusa does.'' #''Have I told you about Adusa-daro? She's the bravest Khajiit I know, always undertaking missions for House Ravenwatch. If she was around when Resolute Jakothon took our servants captive, she would have torn the hulking Nord's arms from their sockets. Since there weren't any extra limbs lying around, I assume she was away when Jakothon came by.'' #''I was about to charge into the third cave in the hills around Castle Ravenwatch when Gwendis emerged from the shadows and stopped me. "There's a Resolute of Stendarr in there," she hissed quietly. "I know," I whispered back, "Jakothon Sacred-Oath." Gwendis quickly explained that she and Adusa were away when the Resolute "freed" our servants.'' #''"We should wait for Adusa to return," Gwendis cautioned as we watched the cave where the Resolute had taken refuge. I refused. Not only was I hungry, I was angry that Jakothon thought our beloved servants were prisoners in our castle. And his solution was to make our servants prisoners in his cave? I couldn't allow this situation to continue.'' #''Gwendis reluctantly agreed to wait as I approached Jakothon's cave. The Resolute emerged, his mighty warhammer held firmly in hand. "I just want to talk," I told him. He said he had freed my prisoners. "Did they tell you they were captives?" I asked. "We pay them, house them, treat them like part of the family. They're your captives, not ours."'' #''"You've taken our household servants captive, Jakothon, and I've come to set them free," I said to the Resolute of Stendarr who considered me nothing more than a monster. At least, I thought he did. He gave out a tremendous sigh and lowered his weapon. "Your servants have been very cross with me, my lady. I apologize for my actions this day."'' #''I couldn't believe my ears! The Resolute actually apologized. To me! Jakothon said he had never encountered monsters such as the Ravenwatches before and didn't know how to deal with us. "Your servants have spoken very highly of you and your house," he added. "I don't understand it, but it seems I was wrong about you."'' #''Gwendis led the servants back to the castle. I was about to follow when Jakothon cleared his throat. "My lady," he began hesitantly, "if it's all right with you, I'd like to call upon you in the future. In an un-professional capacity, of course." I do believe the Resolute wants to court me! My life just gets more interesting every day.'' #''I was hungry. I was tired. So I did the only reasonable thing I could think of when a Nord who's also a Resolute of Stendarr asked if he could call upon me sometime. I said I'd be delighted. I felt guilty a moment later, but it's not like Lyam has asked for my hand in marriage or anything. I kissed Jakothon on the cheek and ran back to the castle.'' #''Dear patron, how are things in your part of the world? Things here at Castle Ravenwatch have returned to normal. The servants are safe and we're feeding regularly again. Adusa has returned from another one of her secret missions. And I'm back to practicing my enchanting. And collecting components. Here are some materials for you.'' #''Lady Melina Cassel, at your service! I've undertaken another trip to enhance my skills and gather components for my clients. This time I'm traveling to Sentinel, deep in the heart of Alik'r, to study with the fabled enchanter, Veroine Gimbert. I met her once in Daggerfall, and she indicated that she remembered me. I wonder what she can teach me?'' #''I'm writing from on board the High King's Gold, a worthy sea vessel, on my way to the city of Sentinel. My servant Estelle accompanies me, providing company and sustenance as necessary on this long journey. I can't wait to study with Veroine Gimbert. I understand she can do things with runes and glyphs that I've never even dreamed about!'' #''Dear patron, it seems we're under attack! The High King's Gold is a superior sailing ship, but there are three vessels flying pirate flags bearing down on us. I can see the ballistae pointing in our direction. I've never participated in a naval battle, but I would have hoped for more even odds for my first such experience.'' #''I feel helpless as the ballistae bolts crash into the sea around us and arcane fire flies from the fingers of mages on both sides. I guess if one of the enemy vessels gets close enough, I can employ my unique gifts against them. In the meantime, all I can do is stand back and watch what happens. With luck, these components will still reach you.'' #''It appears that the pirate vessels would rather capture our ship than sink it. One of their vessels has pulled up alongside us and has begun the boarding process. I hate to reveal my true nature in such a public fashion, especially this far at sea, but I see no other option. I won't allow the pirates to gain control of the High King's Gold.'' #''As I prepared to get all unladylike on the enemy attempting to board our vessel, a fleet of Daggerfall warships emerged from the fog to our west and sailed toward us. For a moment, I thought the pirates were going to stay and fight, but then we heard the shouted orders. "Disengage!" someone commanded. "Fall back!" shouted another.'' #''The pirate ships sailed off, most likely disappointed that the treasures of the High King's Gold wasn't going to fall into their hands this day. Truth be told, I was disappointed as well. I was actually looking forward to bashing a few pirate heads together as they tried to board our vessel. Oh, well. On to Sentinel. New materials included.'' #''Sentinel is a desert jewel on the western shores of Alik'r. The spires and domes of the city are a welcome sight as the High King's Gold approaches the harbor. Even Estelle seems thrilled about exploring a new location, and she's still recovering from the excitement of the sea journey and the pirate battle. I hope Veroine is ready for us.'' #''Veroine Gimbert is amazing! First, she recognized me for what I am the instant I stepped into her shop. Second, she accepted my condition and then moved onto the reason I had traveled all this way. She started to teach me enchanting techniques I had never been exposed to before. We spent hours as teacher and student. What a great experience!'' #''Patron, it's me again, Melina Cassel. This newest shipment contains components I collected while in the company of the famed enchanter, Veroine Gimbert. She's taught me so much in the time I've been here! But, alas, all good things must come to an end. I've booked passage on a ship heading for Northpoint and we sail on the morrow.'' #''Estelle and I have booked passage on the Broken Fin and should be back in Rivenspire in a few days. I plan to use the relative quiet of the sea voyage to review my notes and commit all of Veroine's lessons to memory. Unless the pirates attack us again. Then I plan to reveal my darker side to the rabble in the most direct manner possible.'' #''Alas, patron, our return voyage was uneventful. Not a sign of a pirate, not a storm cloud in the sky. Not even an angry wave to rock the ship as it sliced through the water. I admit it, I was a little disappointed. And bored. I was so very, very bored. But we're home again. I'm sure something exciting is happening around Castle Ravenwatch.'' #''I was wrong. Nothing interesting is happening at Castle Ravenwatch either. Perhaps I've had all the adventures that were allotted to me. Perhaps I've experienced all of the excitement that I was entitled to. Perhaps the rest of my days will be filled with sadness and regret as boredom overcomes me. Your newest materials are enclosed.'' #''Oh, patron, my days are so ... similar! I awaken. I draw sustenance from a servant. I practice enchantments. I collect components. I ship them off. Then I do the same thing all over again! You must think me an ungrateful debutante, living a life of luxury in a castle while complaining about minutia. But it's more than that! I feel unfulfilled.'' #''It's me. Melina Cassel. The whining brat who wishes for excitement and adventure. You must find me dreadful! I wish it weren't so, but it's how I feel. And there doesn't seem to be anything I can do to change it. Oh. What's this? A letter! Perhaps it's from Lyam. An invitation to another ball? That would be spectacular! But it has a strange seal.'' #''Remember that strange seal on the mysterious letter I received? Turns out it was the mark of the Resolutes of Stendarr, pressed into a circle of silvery wax. Was it a letter from Jakothon Sacred-Oath? I never did find out how a Nord wound up as a Resolute. Perhaps I'll ask him the next time I see him--provided he isn't trying to kill me.'' #''Wait a moment. Didn't Jakothon ask if he could call upon me? Yes, I believe he did. Is that what's in this sealed envelope? An invitation from a Resolute of Stendarr requesting a romantic meeting with a vampire? Well, I was hoping for some excitement. I guess I won't know for sure until I read the letter. In the meantime, here are your materials.'' #''The seal seemed to spark with arcane light as I broke it and drew forth the folded parchment. It was indeed a letter from Jakothon, but the Resolute wasn't seeking a romantic rendezvous. He apparently needs my help. He requests that I meet him outside the Crestshade Mine at an hour past sundown tomorrow evening. Whatever shall I wear?'' #''I decided to accept Jakothon's invitation and meet him at the Crestshade Mine. He was rather vague about the type of help he required, so I decided to dress for battle. Just in case. There's nothing like an adventure to clear away the cobwebs of boredom! Perhaps I should reconsider my career choice. Maybe the adventurer's life is more to my taste.'' #''I'm here, outside the Crestshade Mine, and there's no sign of Jakothon the Resolute. I'd say it isn't like him to be late, but I really don't know the man very well. Wouldn't you imagine that someone who calls himself a Resolute would be punctual? You see my point. I'll wait a bit longer. Just to be polite. Here are more materials for your use.'' #''A tall, gaunt man in flowing robes emerged from the mine and approached me. "You must be Lady Melina Cassel of House Ravenwatch," he said with a smooth yet cheerless smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mazular al-Abec, and I am in need of an enchanter." If this rings alarm bells for you, patron, Imagine the noise resounding in my head!'' #''So Mazular al-Abec needs an enchanter. That explained a lot but told me nothing. Where was Jakothon Sacred-Oath? Had he called me here to help Mazular or is there something more sinister going on here? I had to bide my time until I had more information, so I summoned up my most charming smile and asked, "So what can I do for you, good sir?"'' #''Mazular al-Abec asked me if I had ever heard of the theoretical quartonic runestone. "The Celerity runestone?" I blurted out. "Ah, so you do know it," Mazular said. "Then perhaps you can help me extract the rune from its housing." I imagine at this point you might be confused, patron, as I don't know the extent of your enchanting training.'' #''Camilonwe of Lillandril asserted that it was impossible for there to be only three types of runestones. He theorized the existence of a quartonic runestone, which he named the Celerity rune. He spent the last two hundred years of his life searching for Celerity, but he never found it. Could this Mazular al-Abec really have discovered one?'' #''I agreed to help Mazular, provided he let me talk to Jakothon Sacred-Oath. "The Resolute of Stendarr?" he laughed. "Do you know that the fool actually tried to kill me?" That was a troubling revelation. It meant that Mazular was a vampire, werewolf, or other creature that preyed on mortals. And probably not a benevolent one. Not like me.'' #''Mazular had his followers bring Jakothon out so I could see him. He had been beaten, and he was bound up and blindfolded, but he appeared to be mostly intact. When he sensed my proximity, Jakothon called out, "Don't trust the Redguard, my lady!" This earned the Resolute another strike across the head. "I'll help you, Mazular," I proclaimed.'' #''It's a wise person who knows when to cooperate. Either that, or a weak one. But I couldn't bring myself to see Jakothon hurt any further by Mazular and his thugs. I had no idea who this Redguard was or why he contacted me, but I knew I was the only one who could save Jakothon. I just had to successfully extract a theoretical rune from its housing.'' #''Mazular directed me to a wagon and pulled away the tarp that covered it, revealing a mound of fresh earth. In the mound was a runestone, a rune still embedded within its oddly shaped surface. "Free the Celerity rune from its housing and you and the Resolute can go free," Mazular said. "After you create a specific glyph for me, of course."'' #''I studied the strange runestone for a few long moments. I didn't know if this was the legendary Celerity rune, but it certainly wasn't any of the usual Potency, Aspect, and Essence runes I normally deal in. I didn't know what purpose Mazular had for the rune, but I sensed that if I let him obtain it terrible things would occur.'' #''Here are some new components, patron. Now let me tell you what happened with Mazular and the strange runestone. I took out my rune extracting tools and prepared to begin working on the stone. At least, I hoped that's what it looked like. I only had one chance at this, and all would be lost if Mazular realized what I was actually planning to do.'' #''Instead of carefully placing the tip of my blade at the corner of the exposed rune, I drove the blade into the center of the stone with all my vampiric might. The stone cracked with a surprisingly sharp sound, immediately alerting Mazular to my treachery. Jakothon tried to break his bonds as Mazular shouted, "You will die for that, Breton wench!"'' #''As I leapt back and prepared to defend myself, I watched as Mazular began to cast magic--dark magic. Skeletal warriors began to emerge from the ground, ready to do the Redguard's bidding. But do you know what the best thing about being a member of House Ravenwatch is? Help is never far from my side--help in the form of Adusa-daro and Gwendis!'' #''Three vampires trained in the art of war make for devastating opponents, as Mazular al-Abec discovered that night near the Crestshade Mine. It didn't get any easier for him once I freed Jakothon Sacred-Oath and the Resolute of Stendarr joined the battle. In short order, his followers were dead and his skeletons were scattered bones.'' #''Have I ever mentioned how much I hate users of dark magic? They always have a contingency plan for any situation. I guess you realize what that means. Mazular escaped. But at least he didn't get the rune he was seeking--whatever it was. Once again House Ravenwatch has saved the day. It's what we do.'' #''Melina Cassel here, once again sending the finest enchanting materials your way. After last night's excitement, I do believe I might take a short break. A vacation of sorts. Jakothon has invited me to see the sights of Skyrim, and I think I'll accept his kind offer. But never fear. Enchanting components will continue to find their way to you.'' Appearances * Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Vampires Category:Online: Hirelings